Another Lifetime
by WolvenNight
Summary: Sequel to Ten Years. This is the story of Jade's mother Liz Moore and Sam West. Jade with Tori's support, finally starts digging through her mother's and aunt's relationship and finds a love story from the ages.
1. Chapter 1

Alright I did say I was writing this and it's about time this was posted. Fair warning this is going to be set before Jade and Tori get married so I'd put them at just after graduation. Also this will jump back and forth between the past and present so if it gets a bit confusing I apologize ahead of time.

As usual I own nothing but Keira Black.

It's been a crazy few months let me tell you. This was this weird shit with time travel, an older version of myself that gave me a damn headache and I finally got with Tori Vega, the love of my life. Oh and not to mention I moved out of that hell hole I lived at with my dad and moved in with my awesome cousin Keira Black and just about a week ago we graduated form Hollywood Arts, so life right now is just..I dunno kinda chill. Beck got over me and started seeing some brunette chick and will be in a small time Indie film, Cat and Robbie FINALLY got together after ditching Rex, and Andre is living life getting ready to head to New York for a recording deal.

After we graduated Tori finally got to move in with me and raven, and seeing as though raven has been gone on tour, she pops by when she can, Tori and I have had the house to ourselves. Speaking of Tori damn she's wearing those glasses and I swear she has no frikn clue how sexy they make her. "Babe I know you're oogling me." crap...busted...

"Can you blame me?" I purr and move closer to her. She blushes and closes her book then snuggles up against me. "Jade we have to get ready, your cousin is coming home in a few and you wanted to look into that diary you found snooping around the attic." she pokes my side as I roll my eyes. "Spoil sport...fiiine we can get ready. And I wasn't snooping Vega, rave said I could look around...and that book, journal whatever the hell it is has my mothers name in it." I cross my arms.

Vega looks at me and cups my cheeks looking at me with all the love and adoration she has and hell I melt. She leans in and kisses me softly, "Jade I know you have questions, especially after what happened a few months ago...just ask your cousin, I'm sure Keira has the key to it and can explain more."

I smile and lean up capturing her lips in a more passionate kiss, nipping her bottom lip and sliding my tongue inside her mouth caressing her tongue with mine. I smirk as I hear a moan escape her and pin her beneath me never breaking the kiss, sliding my hand under her shirt. Before we can go ay further we hear a motorcycle pull up and the sound of the front door opening. "fuuuuck..." I rest my forehead against Vegas in frustration.

Tori laughs and pecks my lips. "Your cousin is home Jadey, but we are soooo finishing this later." she smirks and slides out from under me, fixing her clothes and taking off the glasses. Groaning I roll off the bed and grab Vega's hand, leading her downstairs to greet my cousin. I swear if I didn't love my cousin I'd be throwing my scissors at her for having some seriously fucked up timing. We head down to the living room to find my cousin sprawled out on the couch, bags everywhere. "Why's a raven like a writing desk?" I drawl out and smirk as she jumps slightly.

"...quoth the raven nevermore...and you say I'm to quiet for my own good blue jay." Keira smiles and leans up, "And hello Tori, been keeping Jade out of trouble?" Tori laughs, sitting down across from my cousin. "I try but Jade just loves trouble." Vega nudges me when I sit by her.

"Almost as much as I love you." I smirk and nibble her ear. The clearing of a throat stops me and I blush. "As much as you know I support your relationship blue jay, I'd prefer not to get a free show." my cousin grins slyly at me and winks causing me to blush more. She thinks this is frikn funny...ass... I cross my arms and glare halfheartedly making her and Vega laugh more. "Easy blue jay just had to mess with my favorite cousin."

I smile at that and lean against Vega, "Alright enough of this mushy crap. And start explaining what you're doing with a journal that has my moms name on it..and aunt Sam's." I raise a brow. That has her attention, I watch as Keira sighs and sits up tiredly. "Was wondering when you would find it..." I watch my cousin hang her head and I feel a pang of guilt. "Jay...blue jay... I had that journal for a while...and there are a few others like it. That's my mother's journal Jade...and like I said there are a few others in my London house. It holds their story blue jay and the answers to the questions I know you have. Read them but please understand that what you read is going to change a lot of what your father told you...and will explain a bit more as to why Vince hates my mother." She fishes through a pocket and tosses me a small key with a heart on the handle. "This opens all of them."

I watch Keira stand and retreat upstairs, Vega sighs and wraps an arm around me. "That could have gone better." I groan and lean against my girlfriend. "Yes it could have" she agrees with me making me groan again. I grab the key and inspect it "..." I run a hand through my hair and head up to my room, hell if I have the key I'm gunna read this then. "You coming Vega?" I call not stopping to see if she follows, the soft fall of foot steps tells me she's right behind me.

Grabbing the journal from my desk I fall back on my bed and open it, Vega cuddles up beside me for support. I take a deep breath and open it to the first page, excited yet nervous.

_Journal of Samantha Jadelyn West _

_I can't believe it! I'm so excited! My first day of High school was amazing and Liz looked just beautiful...I mean her brown hair looked perfect and those eyes... I can't deny it anymore and this is the only safe place to say this.. I am in love with my bestfriend, Elizabeth Moore..my Liz has my heart...I know it's wrong and no one will approve but I love Liz so much...and if she feels the same way then I would gladly face fathers wrath and leave with Liz...I'd only feel bad for leaving Vince, he doesn't deserve to stay here with father either. Oh how I wish Liz would feel the same way...maybe I should make a move tomorrow and see if I have hope of making her mine...I will...tomorrow starts the day I make Elizabeth Moore mine._

_-Sam West _

**AN: **soo what ya think? Please review and let me know :) The next chapter will be in the past and Sam and Liz will make their debuts. And the next chapter for In The Dark will be posted soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so most of this chapter will be set in the past, however line breaks will indicate where we go back to Jade and Tori. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy~

I own nothing but Keira, Sam and Liz...yeeeah

**Sam**

The blaring of that stupid alarm pulls me from a fantastic dream and forces me back in to reality. Pulling my pillow over my head I blindly reach out and knock over the damn clock...hehe least it stopped. There's a banging on my door followed by the voice of a man I can't stand, better known as my father."Samantha you will get out here right now. I will not have you late for school, it's time you start acting like a West." He yells out. I count to ten and can hear him walking back down the hall, yeeah like that ass cares.

I somehow manage to roll out of bed and throw on my usual Stones t-shirt and throw on some jeans. Just because my last name is West sooo doesn't mean I have to dress or act like it. I rush to the bathroom and finish getting ready before running downstairs, grabbing an apple I hug my brother and run like hell to make it out the door before dear old dad sees me. "Sa-" he starts to call out but I slam the door and smirk, sprinting down the road to meet up with my fellow 'deviant' Tanya.

"Nice running West." the badass dark haired beauty drawls out lighting a smoke. "Don't start with me this early Tanya..." I grab her cigaret and take a drag, exhaling I smirk, "Thanks for sharing T." Laughing, Tanya grabs her smoke back and puts her arm around my shoulder. "Anytime Sam. Soo you gunna tell Liz yet? Cuz I mean seriously that prick she's dating is getting on my nerves and I'm tired of you being all miserable and shit."

"Gee thanks Tanya...and trust me I hate that ass too...at least your girl isn't dating a jackass, but yeah I'm gunna tell her soon, just wanna get this day over with cuz dad is on rampage mode again. So ya know I'm thinking tomorrow I actually get to our spot early and tell her."

"Finally you grow them balls back. I was worrying that big bad ass Sam West was getting soft." Tanya nudges me and I smirk. We finally make it to school with two minutes 'till the final bell and split up. I round the corner only to see the one thing to cause my heart to bug out, there in all her beauty is Liz standing by my locker waiting. I sneak up and put my arms around her, "well hi Lizzy." I purr in her ear, and..yes she shivered, victory!

"Well hi yourself Sammy. It's the first week of high school and you're still showing up late?" She turns and pokes my side. I grin and head to our first class, "You know me Liz, I do have a rep to keep." I smirk but she gives me that look that says 'and the real reason?' "...Dad's drinking again..." I look down, tensing. Liz hugs me gently to tell me she's here, with one last squeeze she lets go as we walk into class.

I spent most of the day zoning out in class, I mean seriously how many times do we have to learn US History? Besides I know this shit any way. "Sam...Sam...SAMANTHA WEST!" Liz yelled in my ear and I jump almost falling out of my chair. "huh..wha?" I look up and see my gorgeous best friend laughing at me, those pale blue eyes sparking with amusement. "Sam class has been over for five minutes, schools out."

"Uuuuugh...don't make me go home yet Liz." I look at her pleadingly giving her my best pout. She sighs and I know I have her until "Sam I really wish I could help you out tonight and I know you don't wanna be home but..." oh no not but...that goddamn prick... "James is coming over and..." I groan and sit up. "You know what...never mind..I'll figure it out.." I say cooly, pulling out my bitch mode. I make to leave but Liz grabs me.

"Sam you know I love you." not like I love you... "Please don't be mad...I need.." I round on her and stare. "You need? Liz my dad is frikn drunk, you know..you KNOW that Vince and I are screwed if we go home tonight but noooo James is so much more important than your best friend." I practically yell. "Don't Sam...please don't. You know you guys mean so much to me and I'm trying here I really am..but look you and Tanya hate James and he doesn't like you either...but I'm trying... and if this was any other night I'd help you in a heartbeat you know that. Stay with Tanya tonight just don't go home and we'll talk tomorrow okay?"

"Stay with T?...are you KIDDING me?! You know T won't be home tonight... just...just forget it..." yeah so much for having a chance, that hurt. "Sam I-" I turn and give her the West glare, walking to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Elizabeth..."

**Jade **

"wooooow mom was...and aunt Sam... that.." I'm still shocked by what I read. Holy crap on a cracker so aunt Sam was like me, grandpa West was a drunk jerk..okay that we knew...but mom not helping her best friend? That is just... This is all just interesting...I mean I know how it ends but how do they get together? Cuz so far it looks like aunt Sam has her work cut out for her. Vega puts her hand on mine and sets the journal on the night stand.

"I think that's enough for tonight babe." Tori whispers softly. I nod and pull her against me just wanting the contact. "This is just weird to read Vega." I feel her nod her fingers working their magic tracing patterns on my stomach. "mmm Tori... keep that up and we aren't sleeping tonight." I smirk when she slaps my arm lightly. "Well I did say we would continue~ but I'm really tired Jade." she yawns and lays on top of me. "Alright Vega...bedtime."

AN: So what ya think? Don't hate Liz just yet, I promise this is all apart of how they end up together but fair warning a bit of drama next chapter, bear with me. And here's a small preview.

_Yeeeeaaah...I know I said I was going to make Liz mine...today did NOT go how I wanted it...fuck this I'm going to blow off steam at T's... _

_-Sam_


	3. Chapter 3

Alright thanks to you guys reviewing and for everyone reading this. Let the drama unfold and please continue to review.

Sam, Liz, and Keira are mine...kinda sad really.

Jade and Tori lay in bed, reveling in the feel of the other as they slept contently. Tori was the first to wake and with a devilish smile she knew exactly how she wanted to wake her slumbering lover. Brushing her fingers across the pale beauty, Tori was thankful for the fact Jade was wearing only a tank top and underwear allowing her to execute her plan. Slyly the half Latina placed her lips against the soft flesh of her lovers neck and started nipping, being sure to leave marks whilst her hands were kneading Jade's toned stomach, circling lower to her pantie line.

It wasn't until Tori trailed her licks and nips to her breasts that Jade finally responded. "god Vega...don't you dare stop." she let out shakily, earning a triumphant smirk to grace Tori's features. "Wasn't planning on it babe, I'm a nut not stupid." Tori replied before sliding Jade's shirt off and stared at her favorite prizes. Not wasting any time, Tori attached her mouth the creamy mound, licking and sucking the nipple, her other hand kneading the other to make sure it wasn't left neglected.

"F-Fuuuck Toooori... no teasing babe." Jade let out a breathy moan, running her fingers through her lovers soft brown locks. Tori grinned against Jade and switched her attention to the other breast, trailing her fingers down in a deliberate slow and teasing manner. Growing impatient Jade pulled Tori up and devoured her mouth in a lust driven, frenzied kiss, tongues dancing with each other, teeth pulling and moans being stifled.

With no warning, Tori pumped two fingers into Jade, causing the goth to arch her back and let out a satisfied moan. "mmmm Tori... p-please..." Hearing her lover beg, the half Latina went into a lust filled haze, furiously pumping her fingers in and out of the goth, circling her clit with her thumb. Panting heavily, Jade's hips rose to meet Tori's thrusts "T-Tori...more...need more.." the goth moaned out. Complying with her loves demands, Tori shoved in a third finger, thrusting into her faster and harder causing Jade's hips to pump uncontrollably against her hand.

"Shit...Tor...I'm uuugh...I'm gunna..." Jade moaned loudly, her eyes rolling back as she could feel her orgasm approaching. Tori bit Jade's shoulder hard and growled, "cum for me Jadey." At that the pale goth came undone,"TORI!" she screamed, her walls clenched around Tori's fingers and white filled her vision as her orgasm ripped through her. Tori slowly removed her fingers causing Jade to whimper at the loss and laid beside her lover smirking triumphantly."Holy hell Vega." Jade finally breathed out regaining some of her brain power.

Tori chuckled and nuzzled Jades shoulder. "Morning to you too Jade. Sleep well?" Jade blinked and arched a brow. "Sleep? Who gives a shit about sleep when I just got woken up in the best way possible and had a pretty damn intense orgasm?" She looked at her girlfriend incredulously. Tori laughed and cuddle into Jade more. "Well when you put it that way." she grinned impishly. "what's the plan for today?"

"Well Tori...once I can move again I want coffee. After that I want to read more of that journal then we're supposed to meet up with the others at Nozu at 6ish." Jade responded, wrapping her arms around Tori. The pair finally made their way downstairs and into the kitchen around 10:30 and Jade got her much loved source of caffeine while Tori fixed up some breakfast. Once they ate their fill and finished dressing for the day the couple found themselves out by the pool in the sun chairs, Jade holding the journal. "Alright...well here we go..." she sighed and opened to the next entry.

_Yeeeeaaah...I know I said I was going to make Liz mine...today did NOT go how I wanted it...fuck this I'm going to blow off steam at T's... _

_-Sam_

Sam

Okay so I already felt like shit for being blown of by Liz...but the second I got home my day just got sooo much better, what is this 'Kick Sam down day'? "It's about time you got home you no good pie of shit. Now be a good daughter and make your father dinner." my dad yells from the living room, a bottle of vodka in hand..oh joy he hit the bottle early. Now normally I'd suck it up and do as he says to avoid any conflict buuuut "Go make it yourself." I freeze as soon as the words leave my mouth. Shit I am so dead, dad jumps off the couch and hell for a drunk he's pretty damn coordinated.

"What did you say?" He snarls, standing in front of me and I'd be lying my ass off if I said I wasn't scared. "N-nothing sir." I step back and that was mistake number two because before I knew it I was on the floor, my lip busted. "Don't fucking lie to me Samantha." He sneers, his fist still raised, "Let's remind you of your place. You LISTEN to me and do as I SAY!" he roars and pulls me up by my neck, squeezing.

"y-yes s-sir." I manage to choke out. He sneers and I feel the air leave my lungs when he punches me in the stomach. "I didn't say you could talk." He continues to punch my abdomen and I know if my ribs aren't cracked they're at least bruised. He finally throws me down and staggers off downing his bottle. Vince finds me on the floor gasping for air and he helps me up.

"Sis?" His blue eyes look into mine and I shake my head, wincing as he helps me into the bathroom. "I'm fine...Vinny... stay in your room tonight okay?" I wheeze out and wipe the blood from my mouth. "Going to see Liz?" I gingerly sit on the toilet seat and feel my ribs...yeah soo bruised. "Sorry Vince...not tonight... promise to stay in?...I'm going..out..."

"Be careful Sam." He looks at me pleadingly and I nod. Smiling my little brother kisses my forehead and I hope he heads to his room. I look in the mirror and sigh...well shit this is going to take effort to cover up... I take a wet cloth and wipe the cut on my lip and above my eyebrow. When I feel like I cleaned up enough to be presentable I listen for any signs of dad. After waiting a bit I make my way to my room and open the window, slowly and painfully I climb onto the tree branch by the windowsill and climb down the tree.

I hold my side and walk a lot slower than I usually do to keep the pain down and start making my way to Tanya's. I know I said she wouldn't be home and she won't be till the morning but T has a spare key to her basement hidden in the bush by the door and I know she won't mind if I crash there. The adrenaline is wearing off and I start feeling light headed...fuckin fantastic I don't need to pass out on the street. Shaking my head I pick up the pace and stumble to Tanya's door and fumble with the key until I finally manage to get the door open.

A large couch is off to one side facing a t.v and ooh does it look comfy, so naturally I stagger to it and pass out. "Sam...Sam..." a voice calls out faintly and I feel someone nudge me but unconsciousness sounds so much better right now. Groaning I finally open my eyes and blink away any blurriness and find Tanya sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Damn Sam...you look like hell." She smiles but the concern is there, I hear it.

"I feel like hell...Help me up T." I sit up and wince, Tanya frowns and helps me to my feet only for me to grab onto her for support. "Yeah bruised..." I groan. Tanya shakes her head sadly and helps me walk over to the bag I keep here filled with clothes. Biting back a whimper I hiss in pain as T gets my shirt off me and hands me a new one. "Fuck Sam... that's worse than last time. He shouldn't do that to you." She says while inspecting the bruising. "Least they aren't cracked this time... god I can't believe you deal with his shit."

"He's my dad T... " I slowly slide on the shirt and new pants. "Come on...can't be late today." I grab my bag and pull out my shades to cover up the cut by my eyebrow. "Late?...you shouldn't even be going..." Tanya shakes her head and walks beside me, I know she's staying this close because she's afraid I'll pass out...and I can't blame her. T helps me put my shit in my locker than takes off for her stuff.

Bored I decide to head to our usual spot by the English building for a chance to clear my head and prepare myself for the day. Yet fate is not on my side...there in OUR spot is Liz and her asshat boytoy James...juuust great. I'm about to turn back when I hear James say my name, curious I move a bit closer to hear the conversation. "Come on Liz, we all know Sam is just jealous of me and the time we spend together. Just quit worrying about the bitch and let's have fun tonight." I swear if I wasn't hurting I'd kill him. "That bitch is my bestfriend James..." she replies cooly. Ha take that ass, Liz will stick up for me to you.

"Easy babe, chill I'm just saying she's being over dramatic and should get over herself." He's trying to calm her down? Like she'll fall for that. "I know James.." wha? "You're right, Sam can be a jealous bitch" ouch...okay that hurt.. "She's probably fine and I'm over reacting." James puts an arm over her shoulder and smirks, "See I knew you'd see it."

Liz smiles at him actually fucking smiles..."She's just been around me so long, I mean she's just a bitch with an attitude problem and was probably just throwing a fit." Okay now THAT hurt, I can actually fell those words sting like barbs at my heart..and that fucker James winks at me, I pull my sunglasses back on to keep from being seen crying and whirl around, marching off. Fuck this shit... Screw it I don't need this right now... While I storm out I hear my name being called. "oh shit..Sam!" yeah it's Liz...I walk faster and make my way off grounds like a bat out of hell ignoring the calls of my name and any idiot in my way. I make it to the park and can feel my lungs protesting. Gasping for air I sit on the bench under a tree and let the tears fall.

I spent most of the day at the park just crying, trying to keep my heart together. Looking around and seeing a bunch of kids coming I can safely assume that school's out...whatever... I get up and wander around before heading back to T's to blow off steam. I get to her basement about 20 minutes later and I swear the woman is a saint...a sinning saint but a saint none the less, she hands me a beer and a smoke. I down the can before lighting up and lounging back on her couch..well as good as I can with my ribs... I lay my head against her and take a drag. "I heard what happened." she finally speaks and carefully puts an arm around me. I nod but I can't cry anymore, "yeah?..."

"Yeah...found Moore after I heard word going around that badass West was storming outta school. I made her explain then slapped her..then kicked that prick in the balls..." I snorted and looked at her. "really?" She smirks and nods before stealing my cigaret and inhaling. "Sure as hell did."

"You're pretty awesome T...it hurt...I mean I love her so much and then she goes and says that shit... my heart hurts Tanya..." I look at her and can feel the sting of tears, great I thought I was out of tears...guess not. She strokes my cheek and kisses my forehead. "I know babe, I know...for what it's worth..I think you should talk to her...after you cool off though." I look at her and sigh, she knows she's right. "Maybe... right now T..I just wanna forget..."

"I know Sam." She takes one more drag before snuffing it out. Leaning in she kisses my lips forcefully and caresses her tongue against my own. I grip the back of her neck and kiss back harder, biting her lip before pulling away. She shivers and gently removes my shirt, taking care of my injuries she lays me back and trails kisses down my jawline to my neck then continues to my breasts.

I yank her shirt off her and pull her back into rough kiss. I can feel her suppress a moan and I smirk. She pulls of my pants, panties and all, and next thing I know she has two fingers burrito in me, god..those fingers... I moan lowly and I hear her giggle. Not to be out done I unbutton her pants and shove my hand inside, pumping in three fingers. "S-Sam.." good girl.

"Beg T...beg." I slow my thrusts and I can see her frustration. She grinds against my hand and moans. "please..." I pump into her hard and fast while she fingers me just as skilfully causing my hips to jerk up and meet hers. Our heavy breathing and gasps of pleasure fill the room as we pound into each other mercilessly, me trying to forget, T helping me forget and drowning her own relationship pains.

I push into her one last time before she comes undone causing her to push deep inside me sending me into a climax of my own. We lay there panting and she kisses my forehead again. "Sam you know you're my girl...but this is the last time I can help you forget like this." She holds me close and runs her fingers through my hair. "You belong to someone else...and so do I..." I nod and fight off the want to pass out.

"Jess is back isn't she?" I smile when she nods. "I'm happy for you T...and I understand...can I still crash here though?" Tanya raises a brow and gives me the 'you're joking right?' look. "You even have to ask? Sam you know you're always welcome here." we get dressed and fall asleep on the couch. Thank god tomorrow's Saturday...I don't think I would've been able to deal with school. I wake up before Tanya, no surprise there and decide to go for a walk and on autopilot I head back to the park.

This time I sit on a swing and look out, just letting my mind wander off. To my surprise someone takes the swing next to mine. "Sam?" ...great...Liz... I flinch internally, my heart rate speeding up. "What do you want Moore?" I ask icily. She winces and shrinks back, good, she should feel afraid. "Sam...I am so sorry...I just..." I turn and glare at her before standing up. I lift up my shirt and show her the bruises on my ribcage and wipe off the makeup to show the cuts on my eyebrow and lip. "Yeah...threw a jealous fit and over exaggerated...You know what happens Liz...But I ain't important, our friendship isn't important I guess." I laugh bitterly and stare at her.

She gaps after seeing my injuries. "Sam..Sammie I'm soo sorry." she starts but I cut her off with a glare. "DON'T call me that...only my friends..my BEST friend calls me that...and I don't see anyone here fitting that description." I roar. Liz flinches again, tears starting to form in her beautiful green eyes. "Sam..." she whispers, "What I said and did was stupid...you have every right to hate me...please..please don't leave me?"

"The hell are you talking about Liz? Leave you? We aren't anything...and I'm done fuckin around...I love you Liz. Damn it I'm in love with you and you've been so blind that you let your boyfriend take my place...you hurt me..." I breathe heavily before going wide eyed...oh great... She looks at me strangely before standing up and stepping in front of me. "You love me?" she asks quietly and all I can do is nod.

She cups my cheek and stares into my fiery yet terrified gaze, and it's as though time stood still, she brushed her lips gently against mine. She went to pull away but I grabbed her waist and pulled her into me, deepening the kiss. "I love you too Sam." My heart soars and the only thing I can think of is that she kissed back.

"Then why?" I ask after regaining my senses. Liz looks at me thoughtfully and caresses my cheek with her thumb. "I was scared...James knew how you felt about me..I just didn't believe him..I couldn't believe that the girl I love loves me back. So I went along with him so he wouldn't suspect what I felt...but as soon as you left yesterday I dumped him...Tanya slapped sense back into me and stopped me from going after you."

"She was right to...for both things...I was to angry and hurt to hear you out...and you deserved the slap." I told her honestly. Liz nods in understanding and kisses me softly. "I know...do you think you can ever forgive me...and give me a chance?"

"You're kidding right?" her face falls and she makes to walk away. I tighten my hold on her and kiss her senseless. "I'm still mad...but I want this..I want us...to work Liz. I've wanted you for so long and you feel the same way...so yes I eventually will forgive you...but you, us? I'm willing if you are." Her face lights up and she squeezes me tightly and I can't think of anyplace I'd rather be right now than in her arms.

* * *

"Come on babe, it's time to meet the gang at Nozu." Tori called out to her girlfriend. Blinking Jade closed the journal and headed back inside, placing it on her desk. "What happened in their story?" the half Latina questions. Jade smiles and pulls Tori to her, "Sam finally got her girl after some drama. I swear this has the makings for a soap opera...or a stupid romance movie." she replied. Grabbing the keys to her blue Mustang, Jade led Tori out the door and the pair made their way down to Nozu.

AN: SO what ya think? And yes the rest of the gang will be appearing in the next chapter.


End file.
